


Frozen Galaxies

by JeffrevinAO3



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffrevinAO3/pseuds/JeffrevinAO3
Summary: A freak encounter sends our protagonists into an entirely new galaxy.





	1. A Hyperjump of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is forced to pull an Anakin.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Ahsoka Tano grumbled to herself. “You’ve got to be kidding, kidding, kidding-”  
Another blast rocked the ship as the corridors shook violently, Ahsoka kicking off the wall beside her and continuing to dash down the hall, red with emergency lighting, her senses on high alert.  
Even having spent just under two years aboard these ships, she already knew, judging by the sensation of the deckplates, that their vessel wasn’t in any better condition now than when it was undergoing construction in the Kuat Drive Yards. Not that it mattered, since they would be pulverized within a matter of minutes, anyhow.  
She steadied herself on a passing clone, who did the same as the ship once again shuddered under the sustained barrage from the Separatist fleet.  
Kriffing hell, kriffing hell, kriffing kriffing kriffing-

The door to the bridge of the Arquitens-class cruiser swooshed open as yet another blast rocked the ship.  
Rex’s “Commander on deck!” was only barely heard over the din of clone personnel at their stations, attempting to return fire and coordinating damage control aboard the stricken vessel.  
“Report!”  
“We’re losing everything, Commander, it isn’t looking good. We’re not going to be sitting here much longer!”  
Ahsoka glanced out the windows of the bridge, several Separatist frigates staring back at her, trading red bolts of turbolaser fire against the faltering blues of their cruiser. Around them lay the destroyed wrecks of Republic ships, fighters, and an assortment of other vessels, both friendly and hostile.  
To either side of them, where Republic vessels, streaked in lines of red and white and emblazoned with the yellow and red logo of the Open Circle Fleet, should have sat, was empty space, stars twinkling beyond.  
They were alone.  
“Where’s Anakin!?” Ahsoka whipped around, facing Rex, her lekku flying askew.  
There was a moment’s hesitation before he replied.  
“General Skywalker called a full retreat, sir!”  
What?  
“And why haven’t we jumped with them!?”  
“Seppies took out major systems with their first hits. We’re trying to get them back online, but-”  
Another blast. A clone at his post reported damage estimates. Several Hyena fighter-bombers streaked by, passing on their attack run.  
“Is the hyperdrive online?”  
“Sir?”  
“Is the hyperdrive online.”  
Rex bent over, checking a station as there was yet another shudder.  
“It is, sir, barely.”  
Alright, so we’re doing this.  
“Rex, I want us pointed away from the Separatist fleet as best we can. If we can’t maneuver anymore, we’re locked in for that course. Calculate a clear course as best as possible, then slam us in.”  
“Commander, I-”  
“That’s an order, Rex.”

“Too easy!” A droid called from their post, the turbolaser fire still pounding away at the defenseless Republic light cruiser literally sitting in front of them.  
Whatever remained of General Grievous’ humanoid form curled into a grin, if at all possible. Skywalker had blundered directly into a trap, and he was greeted with the evidence of hundreds of destroyed fighters and dozens of derelict ships, a good number of them now missing chunks, or simply not existing at all anymore.  
Republic comms had gone to hell the moment they had jumped in, and it had only taken a handful of minutes before the capital ships had fled, leaving the smaller ones to fend for themselves or be picked off, or, simply, both.  
The light cruiser in front of them was pockmarked with dark turbolaser bolts, portions of its hull missing, the areas where entire chunks had gone being replaced with blazing fires as attack run after attack run had lit the ship up.  
The fleet was biding its time, using the remnants as target practice. No big deal. No real concern. Especially as this was one of the ships specifically designated not for destruction, though they seemingly hadn’t gotten the message, using their maneuvering thrusters to pitch and yaw them away from their ships. Another attack run from the Hyenas made quick work of one set of thrusters, forcing the few remaining to compensate, not quite stopping the ship’s momentum.  
“Sir!” A droid called over. “They’re jumping into hyperspace!”  
“What!?” Grievous shouted back, focusing on the cruiser. “Impossible!”  
A glance down at the screen in front of him read back the scans of the ship- astonishingly, it was indeed powering up its hyperdrive, apparently in one last desperate attempt to get away.  
“You fools! Order our fighters to target their hyperdrive!”  
But it was too late, as the Arquitens blasted into hyperspace, the last few bolts of fire catching the ship as it tore space-time apart.  
“They got away, sir.”  
Grievous growled, slamming a fist into the head of the droid that had reported the obvious. The enemy- their enemy- had blatantly got away. Of course they had, because they had been too busy playing around with their toys.  
He slammed his hand into the armrest of his metallic seat, leaning forward and glaring at where their folly had just been.  
Dooku was not going to be pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally back! Went over and rewrote the chapter now that I have the time to spare!  
> I'm expecting this to be my January project for the new year, and I'm pretty excited in seeing how it'll go!  
> I have thirty eight chapters planned. _Thirty eight._  
>  With orchestral soundtrack pieces for each one.


	2. Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa discovers that love is an open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, very quickly, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a happy New Year!  
> Happy Life Day!

_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining,  
This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining,  
So cut through the heart, cold and clear,  
Strike for love and strike for fear,  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer,  
Split the ice apart!  
Beware the frozen heart!~_

The bright clear sun shone down upon the grooved cobbles of the path from the mountains, the waters of the fjord sparkling with the slowly fading rays of summer.  
The Nokk rode along at a quick canter, its frozen hooves clopping against the stones and dirt below them. Upon its back, holding a pair of reins of ice, sat the Queen of Ice, Elsa of Arendelle.  
Gale had greeted her with the usual message from the kingdom, unfolded quickly out of the paper bird that was borne upon the winds, the yellow crocus and castle of Arendelle upon its header. The writing was the same as the many previous times she had received the message, and she didn’t need a name to know who it was from.  
_Charades, Friday night.  
Don’t be late!_

Across the bay, the cliffs and hills of the lands across the bay were a lush green, standing brightly as familiar sights from over the past year, bringing a smile to her lips. Even as Queen, she had always stood out, with her being the only person to wield ice powers within the walls of the kingdom- well, possibly the only person to wield ice powers, or any sort of magic for that matter, ever.  
Arendelle hadn’t quite been her home, being confined to her room within the castle for years on end, and knowing every speck of dust that had crossed its floors, and every strand of fabric that had made up her clothes. But that didn’t stop her from returning every so often, whether by Anna’s invitation or not, just to catch up on the goings-on of the town and the latest news and gossip. Mattias and Helena were likely at it again, of course.  
There had been a lot of catching up to do.

One could tell when they reached the outskirts of the kingdom, not quite by the first buildings so much as with the sounds and smells of a kingdom bustling busily with business. The scent of baked goods and pies, sounds of the trading vessels pulling into port, and the children running about were always a pleasure.  
For a good many years, she had forgotten what the outside world had been like, and now, she was always welcome to it.  
Townsfolk called her name as her steed paced its course into the town, only giving her just enough time to shout back and return waves, still driving for the main castle just ahead around the curve.  
A dismount, a bow, and a rushing flow of water later, she was stood outside the bridge that she had seen for so long, but had never known until only recently. She inhaled the breezy air of the waterfront, savoring the crispness tinged with the light scent of the saltwater, before taking her first steps towards the castle.

Shift change for the guards was just about over, and though they certainly stood ready to defend their home, she still found it tedious to wait after knocking. Don’t be late! had been both a suggestion and a note, and today, it seemed, she had heeded that to the letter. Even after what had seemed like several minutes, the gates still hadn’t opened.  
_This must have been what it felt like to be Anna._  
She smiled to herself, not sure whether to feel the humor or the sadness imbued in the irony of the fact.  
For years, she had shut herself out from her sister, the only friend she had ever known until then. It hadn’t been her fault, but it had taken some time to convince her otherwise. Sometimes, consulting a bunch of walking, talking rocks wasn’t the greatest of ideas, especially when taken literally. After all, they had even sang a song about Anna marrying Kristoff- at least according to the two of them, and Olaf.  
She shook her head, still smiling, trying to sort through the nonsense going through her head. A mental flash of Anna and Kristoff under a rock arch, both adorned in garments of grass and moss and vines and what have you.  
She let out a single giggle, quickly stifling it.  
_We should commission a painting of that for the castle, actually._

A bell rang within the castle keep, announcing the end of the changing of the guard. The sounds of the new guardsmen dismissing from their formation echoed out of the walls, accompanied by the clatter of swords and equipment.  
She tried the gate again, lifting up the knocker and letting it bang against the wood.  
The pause continued, the sounds of the chatter of the guards growing louder.  
Elsa opened her mouth to speak as there was a commotion behind the gate, a couple of loud voices, until the gate opened wide with a clatter.  
“Oh, my goodness,” Queen Anna of Arendelle said, jumping back from where she had nearly smacked into her sister. “Elsa, I wasn’t expecting you to be standing literally right there- well, I was, but, well- I, uh-”  
General Mattias and another familiar guard, her shoulderbars bearing the stripes of Sergeant, exchanged amused looks.  
“You’re early,” was all she could seemingly manage to say.  
Elsa didn’t suppress a second giggle.  
Anna stopped, taking a breath and letting it out with a smile.  
“Come on in,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy, where to begin? Well, I'm back, I guess! At least for now.  
> I'll admit, these notes are seriously getting longer and longer. But that's what happens when you're too busy doing other things to be able to focus your mind and write!  
> Orchestral soundtracks say that there's going to be thirty eight chapters, while writer's block (and eventually the spring semester) says that there's only going to be five. We'll see how it goes.*
> 
> So, I am, quite obviously I should add, much more used to writing for Ahsoka and the various characters of The Clone Wars, but I think that after binging Frozen, Once Upon A Snowman, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Frozen Fever, Frozen II, and all the installments of Olaf At Home, I'll be able to capture the essence of Anna, Elsa, et al.  
> Who knew watching Disney movies could be considered research?
> 
> Now, you might be saying, "Jeff, there's no way you could possibly combine Star Wars and Frozen." And then you might be asking, "Does this mean you're making Earth canon in Star Wars?" And also probably asking, "Is Elsa supposed to be Force sensitive, then?"  
> Let me assuage your concerns and answer your questions with a question: Is everything actually supposed to make sense in the world?  
> No? Well, let's see how good I am at worldbuilding, then.  
> Man, this is gonna be hard.
> 
> THIRTY EIGHT CHAPTERS.
> 
> *no one else was in the room where it happened, the room where it happened, the room where it happened  
> my god, in god we trust, but we NEVER REALLY KNOW WHAT GOT DISCUSSED  
> CLICK BOOM AND IT HAPPENED  
> AND NO ONE ELSE WAS IN THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENED.  
> du du dududududu


	3. Where Exactly Are We Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic gets abruptly introduced to the Milky Way galay.

The dots on the screen drifted further and further away with every blip, until they had passed completely out of range of the sensors.  
But that didn’t mean they weren’t right behind them.  
Ahsoka turned away from the console, looking around the bridge, as clones attempted to coordinate communications and pass information along up the chain.  
“Rex!” she called out, sending the captain at a half sprinting pace over from where he had been standing meters away, at another station. “I want a complete assessment of the ship. Essential systems, ship integrity, casualties.”  
“Understood, sir.” Rex looked to another clone sitting at his post, who nodded, and immediately began speaking into his communications array. Ahsoka looked back down at the clone whose console she had just occupied.  
“Make sure the Separatists aren’t tailing us, and let us know if you spot anything.”  
The clone nodded, turning as well to his post.  
She peered out the front of the bridge, at the blue and white lines streaking past in the dark void, and spoke aloud to nobody in particular.  
“And find out where exactly are we going.”

The feeling had fluttered into her stomach only moments after they had leapt into hyperspace.  
Her heart pounded within her, an uneasy beating she heard in her montrals, pulsing at the rhythm and volume of a semi-panicked being, interrupting the usually soothing hum of the ship’s engines.  
Inhale. Exhale. The breathing didn’t work.  
Her attempts to meditate had failed. She couldn’t focus. It took up her thoughts, made her unable to concentrate.  
What was it, and why was it so strong?  
The rhythm was obsessive, calling attention to it every time she tried to hone her mind.  
She tried again.  
_Focus._  
“There is no emotion, there is peace.”  
_Stop it._  
“There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.”  
_Stop it, for kriff’s sake._  
“There is no passion, there is serenity.”  
_Focus. Calm. Come on._  
“There is no chaos, there is harmony.”  
_Where’s the Republic._  
“There is no death,”  
_Where’s Anakin._  
“There is the-”  
_Where-_  
Ahsoka opened her eyes, apparently stood up and now looking down in shock and silent alarm at the shoto hilt that had just clattered to the floor, her hand open, her palm empty, her arm feeling as if it had just thrown something.  
That was what she had to find out.  
_None of this makes sense.  
But it has to.  
Where._

“Where.”  
Shields down, weapons down, escape pods all but destroyed, medbay gone, triage in the canteen, and surplus stores of supplies and equipment slowly dwindling away. Dozens of men, dead. Many others, injured. The main question lay in front of her, begging to be answered.  
“We’re still not sure, Commander. That last attack by the Seppies took us off our calculated course by a few degrees.”  
“Have we passed any systems within the galaxy?”  
“Negative, sir, that’s the thing. As far as we’re concerned, we could very well be in the Unknown Regions.”  
“Hyperspace can’t be that fast. How confident are we in our systems?”  
Rex glanced down at his datapad, cross referencing it with the engineering console right beside him.  
“The navicomputer’s fine, sensors are fine, and we have high confidence in long range detection.”  
Ahsoka paced up and down the deck plates of the bridge, holding an Obi-Wan-esque posture and expression.  
“We’re at full comms silence, no messages in or out that could be intercepted by the Separatists. Their ships are faster, though, and they’ll be able to catch up if they calculate our precise trajectory using the residual Cronau radiation.”  
“So, do we drop out, or do we stay in? And if so, for how long?”  
“That’s exactly what we’re trying to determine.”  
For all intents and purposes, their trip was a one way journey. Even with the ship seemingly stable, there was no telling if it or its systems could survive another jump, or even the current one, for an extended period of time.  
Simply put, if they didn’t make a decision, their ship would become another lifeless heap of scrap.  
“Sir, we’re picking something up on sensors.”  
Ahsoka and Rex rushed over to the clone reporting, staring at a circle accented in orange and red on the console screen.  
“It’s a star. And we’re headed straight for it.”  
Their decision was about to be made for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, happy New Year! And for those of us in an alternate dimension, happy December 32nd, 2020! Good luck. You'll need it.  
> Not quite my greatest work, since I'm writing on a stomach that's impolitely asking for food, and my mental health's recently been on a wild rollercoaster. So, possible rewrite, but at least I've got it done.  
> In the sequence of chapters, this and the next one are mostly filler, and the action doesn't pick up too much until after the sixth chapter, so we've got that to look forward to. Hopefully by then, I'll be in a better state to actually come up with something that makes sense.  
> Cheers, lads!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me!  
> So, I've had this on the backburner for quite a while. Where it's going, I won't spoil it, but let's just say absolutely everything will eventually make sense. May or may not rewrite depending on mood.  
> Also, two pieces of advice. Don't watch too much Disney, and you can never watch too much Disney.  
> 


End file.
